


Things said at 1 a.m.

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: requested by wokeupinawalnut on tumblr
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Things said at 1 a.m.

Three months without Carol was horrible. When the last one month without her, also included no video chats or messages, it was downright miserable. Not only were you constantly worried about her, you also missed her like crazy. You threw yourself into work, there was plenty to be done so you found no problem in keeping busy. Thought three months of long hours and little sleep, you never slept well, was starting to wear at your body. 

‘Hey babe, long time to see, but don’t worry I’ll be home by midnight’ You couldn’t be happier to read the message from Carol. You wanted nothing more then to jump into her arms. Even if during these months you had tried to remain distracted your thoughts were constantly on your superhero, how could they not be? You never believed the saying ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ until about one and a half months in. You had been falling deep for Carol but once she was gone, if just got worse. 

You missed everything about her, even the things that tended to annoy you. In the three months she was gone, you fully realized how hopelessly in love you were with her and how much you never wanted to be without her. 

You left work early for the first time in what felt like forever and went directly home. Working none stop had left your place, less than desirable. You spend most of your evening cleaning, wanting the place to be welcoming for Carol. You were about to cook a lavish dinner but thought better of it, if she was getting it that late, you were sure she would just want to sleep anyway. Instead you decided to cook some brownies, knowing that she would never say no to your delicious creations. 

You had everything finished by around 8pm, and were left to just sit and wait for Carol. Deciding quickly that staring at your door would not bring her home any sooner, you picked up a book to get some reading in. 

Carol got home a little later then she had promised you, opening the door, she had to admit that she was a little disappointed when she wasn’t immediately greeted with your presence. As she walked in she can’t help the smile that grew on her face. There you were sound asleep on the couch, a book lying on the ground beside you. 

Carol quietly picks up the book, setting it on the side before focusing her attention on you. Those three months were the hardest for her, not that her mission had been overly hard but not being able to talk to you. Not to be able to hold you in her arms. She didn’t sleep as well without you, and from the bags under your eyes neither do you. 

Carol carefully brushed some hair from your face, smiling down at you. She easily scoops you into her arms and heads to the bedroom. You start to stir at the movement, but you haven’t really processed what was happening. 

“Carol?” You ask still half asleep. 

“Yeah babe, I just got home. Someone fell asleep.”

“I made brownies,” You feel it is important she knows.  
“We can eat them tomorrow.” She just chuckles. “You just need to sleep.”

“No, no I am good.” You try to convince her opening your eyes as she lays you on the bed. “I just want to spend time with you.” 

“I am not going anywhere for a while.”

“You better not, I have a perfect date planned for us tomorrow” You said as you bury yourself into her chest as she laid down. 

“And what does this date entail?” She asks holding you as close to her as possible.

“Me telling you how much I missed you, and how much I love you, maybe some other stuff but that is a secret” You are already half asleep. It is hard not to forget that asking her to marry you is a surprise and if you tell her now you will ruin the perfect day you had planned. 

“Well let’s get some sleep love, so I can tell you how much I missed you and how much I love you as well,” Carol kissed the top of your head, you were asleep before anything else could be said. Happy to finally be in the arms of the woman you loved.


End file.
